


Cedrus

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: Warning：第三人称乙女向 R18





	Cedrus

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：第三人称乙女向 R18

我从未觉得奥尔什方如此地好看。

他像是一棵永不落叶的雪松，银蓝色的头发令我想起夜晚自天而降的光线下那覆盖在松树顶端的皑皑白雪，月华落在夜晚赋予的灰蓝色薄纱上洒落点点细碎的微光，那便是奥尔什方头发的颜色。窗外的白雪背景使他的轮廓清晰如被刻意勾勒过一般，边缘有着朦胧的银白。

我就这么看着他，直到他的身影占据我视野的全部。他过来吻我，被他拥进怀里时我闻到他的身上有冰雪的味道。我喜欢雪，他身上的气息夹杂着泥土的芬芳。我们吻得越深，泥土的味道越浓重，好像我那双不安分的手深入的不是他的衣衫，而是一片冰封已久的雪原，我贪婪地在表层之下四处寻找不为人知的秘密，而后触到了泥土，里面有来不及发芽的种子、盛放时凋零的鲜花、无法飞翔的鸟儿、尚未成熟的果实，有一整个属于春天的记忆。

我开始感到温暖，热量自奥尔什方体内那个永远令人向往的春天传递到我的身体里，冰雪的味道犹在，那与春天并不矛盾。雪也可以是温暖的，前往伊修加德之前，曾有经验丰富的老战士向我分享他过去抵御严寒的经验，如何用合适的雪块搓热将死之人的身体。对我来说，奥尔什方便是那团最合适的雪，他的抚摸令我很快热到难以忍受，迫不及待想要挣脱束缚，扎进那柔软的雪里。

他像握着一枚糖果般将我从已经凌乱不堪的衣衫中剥离出来，重重地按压在床上，他的手腕力道比平时稍重，使我动弹不得。我倒不是想要反抗什么，可他灵活的舌头在我裸露的胸前挑起其中一枚绯红的珠子，品尝般地舔弄着，意志力再强的战士在此种情况下恐怕也难以自持。无法由身体表达的感觉通过我的声音传递出来，奥尔什方像是得到了鼓励，忽然将那蓓蕾卷入舌下滑弄，那是比舌面更加柔软湿滑的所在，小小的尖端挺立着更显坚硬，另一侧没被遮挡的顶峰轻轻颤抖，像是不满于自己被冷落，又像是有什么急不可耐地想要喷发出来。

奥尔什方挤进我的腿间，那里早有一块灼热的核需要雪来将它冷却。我的双腿被他的身躯分开，任我怎么试图绞紧都没有办法抚慰到腿的内侧，我的欲望在那里堆积，如厚重的积雨云，遮蔽脑海中的清明，除了对奥尔什方的渴望外我什么都看不到。他是无意中触碰到那里的，他应是只想凑上来吻我，但他的嘴唇触碰到我之前他身体的某个部分便抵上了我的腿根，那狭长的沟渠尽头胀大到极限的核。我在痉挛中挣脱他的手，抱紧他结实的身躯，拼命地将自己的下身靠在他充满肌肉的身体上摩擦。直至热浪退去，留下我虚脱般的双腿无力地垂下，被一双手牢牢地托住，发现臀部被奥尔什方刚才适时地托住，我才得以那么方便地动作。

被意外的高潮所延误的吻总算是落到了我的唇上。奥尔什方的嘴唇被伊修加德的风刀割出细小的口子，唇触像是一片沙子，但我吻他时，心里却想起我的家乡，名为海都的地方，那里有被太阳烤热的金色细软的沙滩，把手插进沙子里的感觉就像触摸奥尔什方火热粗粝的唇，亲吻他，就像亲吻夕阳下余热未尽的海沙。我在离开家乡踏上冒险之旅的时候，并未预料到我会在遥远的异域找寻到家乡的感觉，这种感觉就像是过去和未来两条河流在此交汇，我毅然决然地踏进奥尔什方所在的水域，流动的时间自此通向新的未知的方向。我站在河里回头，来处已拐向看不见的地方，我牵着奥尔什方的手眺望，未来朦朦胧胧，但可知是与过去截然不同的前路。

最先进入我的是奥尔什方的手指，他探入我身下退潮之后仍然湿润的洞穴，在甜美的余韵中补完方才缺失的填充。他被我的身体不舍地吸住，并不着急进退，而是耐心地在里面停留，直到我紧紧包裹着他的甬道有所松懈，才开始缓慢地穿过层叠的内壁在我体内往深处探索。我对我身体内部的最早认知便是经由奥尔什方的手才得以感觉其中的形状，这简直是我所经历过的最奇妙的事情之一，竟然必须通过另一个人，我才能够更加了解自己。

我的脸上再度泛起热潮。尔什方的手指略微退出我的身体，只留两个指节在里面，就是那两枚刻着深深指纹的指尖触动了某个奇妙开关，让我的声音再度迷离起来，口中呼唤的名字变成一团模糊的白雾，与他明显带着克制的呼吸交织在一起。奥尔什方意在再度挑起我的情欲，只有一个人单方面享受的性爱在他看来是缺失意义的，所以他执着地要等着我做好准备再次加入愉悦的双人舞，他的手正向我做出邀约。

“我要进来了哦。”

奥尔什方习惯于提前告知，但接下来的一切并不会因为缺少惊喜而被破坏，这是无数个缠绵的日日夜夜所留存下来的习惯，是一种特别的体贴。毕竟第一次对他敞开身体时我也曾在心里因为他的尺寸暗自忐忑，担心我比他娇小太多的身体能否容得下他。奥尔什方或许对此心知肚明，他从不毫无预警地进入，他更愿意将惊喜留在别的地方。

即使再怎么彼此熟悉，每一次总还是不一样的。就好像窗外纷纷飘落的雪花，看上去一样的洁白无瑕，不约而同地以六角形的样子落地，但将它们捡起来仔细端详，会发现每一片六角形都是不一样的，不同的温度、湿度以及时间让它们变成各不相同的形状，而那晶莹剔透的内部也包裹着完全不一样的细小颗粒。我永远能在奥尔什方身上体验到新的跟之前完全不一样的感觉，哪怕我对他熟悉到能够预知他接下来是要亲吻我的额头还是抚摸我的背部，待他真那么做时我仍会欢喜。原来他真要那么做。啊，我猜对了。这也是一种惊奇。

但这次，他沉默着进入我。他是不需要说什么话，因为自始至终我的视线都没有离开过他的眼睛，我知道他想要做什么，我在他手指抽离的瞬间便做好了准备。我望着他，以我火热的视线催促他填满我。

奥尔什方并没有让我等太久。冰雪的气息埋没进我带着海都阳光温度的身体里，两者交汇使我不住地颤栗。仿佛什么融化了一般，越来越多的泉水自我身体里流出，像春日里冰雪消融汇集而成的小溪，不停地流淌，将床单打湿成有些粘稠的皱布面，随着我身体的扭动缩成湿漉漉的一团。

此时我的声音想必是十分不堪的，我的大脑已经失去对声带和舌头的掌控，我甚至听不清我自己在喊些什么，被体内的灼热所点燃的欲望已经代替理智获取自主权，将身体最本能的需索毫无顾忌地表达出来，贪婪地想要获取更多。

我挺起身子，迎合着来自奥尔什方的冲击。他仿佛是给我的身体注入了什么蜜酒，一种如饮醇醪般的酸软无力感自内而外，席卷至我的整个小腹，在里面掀起一阵暴风雪，腰部以下电闪雷鸣，像是被击中般隐隐地有所回响。这一定是罂粟花酿成的酒，饮得越多，渴望更甚。

单只那一处的照料已然不能满足我，我渴望更多的爱抚和亲吻，我想奥尔什方抱着我，用他身上冰与雪的气息将我包裹其中。我这么想着，奥尔什方便抱着我，将我们之间仅剩的空气自皮肤之间挤压出去，再不留任何一点缝隙。他年轻有力的肉体仍在不知疲惫地活动着，在我的身体里挖掘快感的源泉。

我紧紧地抓着他的背，像是要将自己按进他的体内合二为一，永不分开。我越来越主动地抬高自己的腰肢，调整着我俩身体相交的角度，好让体内那块并未深藏却奇妙非凡的神秘之处与奥尔什方的前端紧密地摩擦，让他每一次进入都正正地撞击在我最希望的位置，击打出快乐的惊涛骇浪。

在奥尔什方最后的冲刺中我仿佛闻到春天的芬芳，冰雪与泥土的味道仍在，但又多了点不一样的生机。雪的确是寒冷的，可春暖花开的时候它们也曾是那滋润土地捧着种子发芽的清泉。即使是在永不消退的冬日，雪花们也不会忘记它们曾经历过的春光，就像奥尔什方总是一遍又一遍地对我描述伊修加德曾有春天的时日。

有什么东西流进我的身体里，灼热，滚烫，宛如火山喷发出的熔岩。我一下子蜷曲起来，好像一块沙地被高温熔炼成一团，又被裹挟其中，无可抗拒地由着自己被带到欲望之海的深渊，在那深不见日的水中拼命地翻滚。我逐渐冷静下来，却又固执地想要留住体内那团火焰，不由得绞紧双腿。

我收回我的手，从狼藉不堪的腿间，从殷红如虞美人花瓣的胸前。晨曦的第一抹微光自窗外照射进来，透过自己交织的手指，我看见金色半圆形的日轮上一道绿光转瞬即逝。曾听老人们说过这是幸福的象征，看见它的人便能获得幸福。

幸福。我觉得我很幸福。我有奥尔什方，永远都有。我只是无法拥抱他。

霎时，朝霞在我的眼中破碎成金红色的花瓣。我的手掌带着来自我身体的气息，它们同我的脸颊一样湿漉，任我怎么努力都无法将支离破碎的天空拼成原来的样子。

奥尔什方。

我在心里的深深处呼唤着这个名字，他已经不在声音可以抵达的地方了。

那日他以自己的终结换来我光芒的延续，他的身体在冻土中长眠于白雪之下，他的灵魂在我心里填补那因他碎掉的部分。今后我将带着他的那一份继续在这茫茫世间各处历险，人们或许会惊叹我对抗黑暗时所发出的耀眼光芒，而只有我知道那光来自于我心中那颗永不熄灭的火种，来自奥尔什方，我永远的爱人。


End file.
